<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Meant It by Pan_Cake_Cats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111777">I Meant It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Cake_Cats/pseuds/Pan_Cake_Cats'>Pan_Cake_Cats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie Song Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Evan "Buck" Buckley Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Short &amp; Sweet, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), accidental love confession, implied start of relationship, no beta we die like the original owner of hens dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Cake_Cats/pseuds/Pan_Cake_Cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold darkness that filled the loft nearly swallowed Buck whole as he walked in the door. He had finally rambled too far. Let it slip.<br/>“Love you.” He said as he was walking towards the door after a movie night.<br/>Maybe it had been the 3 beers instead of his usual 2. ....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie Song Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2228214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Meant It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own these characters they belong to fox<br/>also I wrote this while listening to Falling by Harry Styles on repeat so that had influences<br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2aXzOb8fJSrXUzopuzG1MA?si=c34b839c8e104d25">listen along here</a><br/>enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cold darkness that filled the loft nearly swallowed Buck whole as he walked in the door. He had finally rambled too far. Let it slip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you.” He said as he was walking towards the door after a movie night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it had been the 3 beers instead of his usual 2. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was because he had accidentally placed his hand on Eddie’s knee while reaching to grab the remote. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had tried to play it off as something other than a love confession, as platonic. Eddie hadn’t bought it. And Buck knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget I said that. Not what I meant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when Buck had run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t face the look and words of rejection coming from the only person he had really truly loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he had thought he had with Abby was middle school love compared to this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he just lay in his bed. Alone. In the dark. For hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had tried to convince himself that he could be Eddie’s friend. Nothing more. But that only made him fall harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t take it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now Eddie was never gonna talk to him again. Never going to need him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard his lock click. The door creaked open. Then shut. Some shuffling. Then heavy footsteps up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it wasn’t Maddie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which meant that it was Eddie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck just buried his face deeper into the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the bed dip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. “ Eddie breathed out raggedly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response from the pile of blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You meant it right.” Eddie tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earned him a shuffle from within the pile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to hear you say that you meant it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck wasn’t sure what the tone was conveying. Disgust or hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up. He studied the carpet beneath his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant it. I don’t want you to forget.” He choked out. “I underst-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie gently lifted Buck’s chin so they were facing each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you say it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I meant it. And I don’t want you to ever forget.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments/ kudos always appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>